The Legend of Zelda: A Sword in the Time of Guns One-Shot Series
by Jenne Cook
Summary: A series of One-Shots based on The Legend of Zelda: A Sword in the Time of Guns...***#1-Movie Night; takes place after Chapter 21 Part IV***...Rated T for mild language and suggestive themes. (Warning-Spoilers for the movie "Frozen")


**The Legend of Zelda: A Sword in the Time of Guns One-Shot Series**

**One Shot 1: **_**Movie Night**_

_(This one-shot takes place after Chapter 21 Part IV…the night Link, Genison, Zelda and Impa return from Kakariko and Death Mountain, after Zelda had been rescued and the Master Sword was found.)_

-O{XIX}O-

"Is that really what we're going to watch?" Genison asked incredulously. "I mean, as if we didn't have enough royal drama?"

"What's wrong with _Frozen_?" Zelda answered, holding the disc on her hand. She set it into the player before Genison could make another argument. "I've never seen it."

"I've never seen it either, but…I think Genison's more of a _Die Hard_ kind of fan, right Gents?" Link laughed. He sat down on the big green reclining couch, as Malia squeezed in next to him. Link put his feet up as King Daphnes and Queen Estia returned from their suite's kitchen with popcorn and bottled sodas.

"_To be honest_," Malia whispered, "_so am I…_"

"Yes, I rather like that movie also," Impa said, settling into one of the reclining chairs, yet still appearing as proper as ever.

"Hell yeah, let's watch _Die Hard_!" Genison yelled.

"I'm quite a fan of that movie myself," Daphnes nodded. He sat down on the other end of the long green couch, setting up his own feet as Estia sat next to Malia.

"Dad! We're not watching _Die Hard_!" Zelda gave her father a dirty look. "Too late, _Frozen_'s already starting. We can watch _Die Hard_ later."

"Can we watch _The Notebook_ later?" Estia volunteered.

"_NO_!" Daphnes, Genison and Link all yelled, as Malia, Impa, and Zelda laughed. Estia looked surprised as _her choice_ of movie was shot down so quickly and thoroughly.

"No…no, my dear," Daphnes stuttered, "I'd rather be able to _stay awake_ and watch movies with all of you tonight." Genison laughed at Daphnes' unintended joke, and Estia smirked at him.

The singing of the opening of _Frozen_ began, as the men on-screen were cutting the ice. Zelda sat down onto the loveseat, and patted the cushion next to her for Genison to sit down. In mock-disappointment, Genison flopped down onto the seat next to Zelda as she grinned. Link laughed at his best friend's spoiled-child behavior.

As the movie moved through the "Do You Want to Build a Snowman" song, Link stood up from his place on the couch and stretched his legs. Annoyed at the interruption, Zelda _tsked_ at him. Genison chuckled, as Link walked toward the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Grab me one too, Link. This movie might be better if I'm toasty," Genison laughed.

"Shut up, Gents! I want to hear the song!" Zelda grumbled.

"Hey Zel, with all your powers, maybe we should lock _you_ away in your room!" Link yelled from the kitchen, and Genison burst out laughing. Estia and Daphnes just glanced at each other, and giggled quietly.

"Now, now children…let's not argue," Estia joked. Malia laughed.

"How come this movie is so dark? Don't these people have any lights?" Genison interrupted again, as Link handed him a beer. Zelda huffed, then stood up suddenly. She stormed over to where Malia was sitting and took Link's former spot on the sofa.

"Hey!" Link yelled, "Why do you gotta take my spot? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Too late, I'm sitting next to Malia…right, Malia?" Zelda said.

"Sure, Zel…you and I will watch the handsome Hans woo the beautiful Anna. See, boys? That's what a _real man_ is like! Good-looking, strong, a good singer!" Malia said, giggling. Zelda mockingly stuck her tongue out at Link and Genison on the loveseat, and Genison rolled his eyes. On-screen, Hans stands next to a waterfall as he proposes to Anna.

"Oh my gosh, he is going to marry her _already_?" Estia said. Link looked over to where she sat, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I… I did not mean it _that _way, Link…" she stuttered, as Daphnes laughed out loud. "You and Malia obviously love each other very much to marry so soon." Malia laughed now, as Estia sat somewhat embarrassed at her comment.

"Oh, that Hans is such a sweetheart!" Zelda cooed, as Hans offers to watch over Arendelle in the movie.

"Yeah, yeah…" Genison muttered. Soon the main song of the movie, "Let It Go" starts.

"Oh my gosh, her voice is beautiful!" Malia said. "I wish I could sing like that."

"So is Queen Elsa a bad guy or a good guy in this movie?" Link asked.

"Maybe she turns good? I mean, I can't imagine the lead character being bad for the whole movie," Genison said, obviously paying attention now.

"She does seem rather…_intentionally_ harsh," Impa said quietly.

"Shhh!" Zelda shushed, and Malia giggled.

"Oh dude, the guy is singing about reindeers," Link said, almost choking on a drink of his beer, "Is his _reindeer_ singing_ too_?"

"Uh…no, I think he's like…_singing for the reindeer_?" Genison said, confused.

"Is something wrong with him?" Both men watched Christoff's character curiously.

Genison laughed suddenly, "That singing reindeer dude just spit in her face! She should have slapped that dude!" In the movie, Anna wipes the spit from her face as Christoff cleans his sled from Anna's feet.

"All guys don't pick their noses, do they?" Malia asked suddenly, referring to a line Christoff says. All three males in the room were silent, and Impa and Estia laughed loudly.

"No, my dear…I'm sure they don't…right boys?" Estia said slyly, and giggled. Impa laughed out loud.

"Oh my gosh, the dude is talking to his reindeer again," Link said, changing the subject. "But Anna is engaged to Hans, right? So she won't end up with talking reindeer guy, right?" Link betrayed that he was actually paying attention to the movie now, and Malia and Zelda giggled.

"Where the hell did the talking snowman come from? Isn't that the one from the beginning of the movie? He didn't talk _then_," Genison said, and Zelda shushed him again. Link laughed.

"They just impaled the snowman," Genison said flatly, referring to the carrot going through Olaf the snowman's face. Genison's face contorted as he watched Olaf talking on-screen.

"That snowman is singing about summer now. What is wrong with these people?" Genison said, and Zelda shushed him louder.

"That's not a person, it's a snowman." Link said, and everyone gave him a funny look.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Genison said, and burst out laughing at Link's confused face.

"Can you gentlemen _please_ let us hear the movie?" Impa said, mocked-exasperatedly. She smiled as Link grinned at her.

"Sorry, _mom_," Link joked.

"Be _quiet_, Link!" Estia said, laughing.

"Sorry, _other mom_," Link chuckled, and Daphnes laughed out loud. Surprisingly, Daphnes, usually the loudest person in the bunch, had been the quietest so far.

The group sat and quietly watched the movie now. On-screen, Anna walks into Queen Elsa's ice palace to find that her sister's look has changed dramatically. The characters discuss Elsa's return to their kingdom of Arendelle, and another song starts up. Elsa gets angry and shoots her sister in the heart with her ice.

"Hmmm, I guess that girl really is bad," Genison muttered. "She just shot her own sister, and all she can talk about is herself and her feelings. Damn, Elsa, your sister needs your help!"

Link laughed at his best friend, and Genison realized how silly he must have sounded.

"I thought you didn't want to watch this movie, Gents?" Zelda joked.

"Well, until I saw Evil Elsa trying to kill her own sister with a giant snowman…Why didn't Elsa just let her leave? Why put her in mortal danger after she knew she'd shot her? That's terrible," Genison said, and everyone laughed at him.

"It's only a movie, Gents," Link said, chuckling.

"Still…that's a….bad example, _for kids_ I mean," Genison said quietly, and Zelda laughed loudly.

The part of the movie where Elsa talks to herself in her ice palace as it's starting to turn red and crack is showing. Genison huffs from his seat on the couch.

"See?" he mumbled. "Her sister could be dead and all she can think about is herself. Poor Anna. Now wait, what is this about Christoff's family? I only see rocks."

"That's because you're talking and not paying attention." Zelda said curtly. Genison turned and grinned at her.

"Oh, haha, those trolls are making fun of Christoff…they called him a fixer-upper! Oh that's hilarious!" Link said, laughing. "Did they just say her engagement was a flex arrangement? 'Get the fiancé out of the way, and the whole thing will be fixed?'" Link shook his head and chuckled. "That's some Maury Povich stuff there." Malia, Zelda and Genison laughed out loud. The trolls suggest that Christoff take Anna back to Hans to heal her.

"Yeah, go back to Hans!" Genison shouted, and everyone turned to look at him. "Well, that's her true love, right? She should stay away from Reindeer-Boy! She's taken!"

The film transitions back to Elsa's ice palace, where Hans and his men are attacking.

"I _told_ you that girl is a cold-blooded killer…she's trying to run those guys through with ice," Genison said, and Link stood up to get them each another beer.

"It's just a movie, Gents…" Link mumbled from the kitchen. "_Let it go_, haha…"

Link sat back down and handed Gents the beer. The movie was now at the part where Christoff returns Anna back to the castle but leaves anyway.

"Oh, Anna will kiss Hans and be okay!" Zelda squealed.

"Kiss her, Hans!" Malia yelled. On-screen, Hans refuses to kiss Anna and finally gives his line about no one loving her.

"_WHAT_?" Link yelled as he dropped his beer, but he caught it again before it hit the floor. Genison sat up straight, and Impa and Daphnes laughed as both males became obviously flustered at the turn of events in the movie.

Zelda, Malia and Estia gasp as Hans puts out the fire in Anna's room, and steps out to tell his people that she's dead. Then he tells them Anna and he had married.

"That son of a bitch!" Link yelled, and Estia gasped. Link laughed meekly, "Sorry, ma'am." Daphnes and Impa laugh out loud again. "Is_ everyone_ in this movie all messed up?"

"Hans is a _bad guy_?" Zelda murmured, heartbroken at the way the story had changed. "Oh, but that was Anna's true love…"

"Guess not," Link muttered, chuckling. "So now Christoff is coming back, but he just met Anna too, so how is Christoff her true love after only like a few hours? Wasn't that the same issue with Hans? This girl really falls in love fast, doesn't she?"

"Shut up, Link…" Zelda grumbled, obviously annoyed that her favorite Hans had turned bad.

"I'm just saying, that…maybe she might have learned the lesson not to fall in love with a guy after only like 30 seconds of knowing him."

Everyone in the room stopped to turn at Link, who apparently didn't realize the irony that he himself was about to marry a woman he'd only known for a short time.

"What's that again, _honey_?" Malia joked slyly, raising an eyebrow at Link. Zelda started laughing, and Genison elbowed him in the side.

"No, I mean…" Link got up off the sofa where he was sitting with Genison, and walked over to where Malia sat next to Zelda. He sat on the arm rest of the couch next to Malia, and reached for her hand as he grinned. "Um…you and I, um…"

"_Sealed the deal_ already?" Genison said flatly, and Daphnes laughed boisterously. Estia gave him a dirty look, but chuckled anyway. Malia's face turned beet red.

"Genison!" Zelda yelled. "Have some tact!" She threw one of the pillows off the couch at him, and he laughed as he caught it.

"A throw pillow doesn't actually mean you have to throw it, Zel…" Genison chuckled.

Link leaned in to give Malia a kiss on the cheek. "No, Gents…" Link smirked at his best friend. "I mean, Malia and I…this isn't some movie, this is real life. I love Malia for _real_. Malia and I know it's not some fairy-tale."

"Big words from a guy who just found out he's a Sheikah king and lives in the Hyrulean royal palace," Genison deadpanned. Impa uncharacteristically burst out laughing, and soon Daphnes, Estia and Zelda were laughing loudly too. Link's mouth dropped open, and Malia giggled. Link ran his hand through his scruffy blond hair and let a half-smile form on his face.

"Ok, so…yeah…anyone ready to watch _Die Hard_ now?" Link grinned.


End file.
